Why
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Lucy's celestial spirits speak out about why they stay with the young mage.


~Why They Stand For Her~

Lucy is a powerful mage, yes, but it wouldn't be so if it wasn't for her celestial spirits. They stand for her, each with a reason of their own, not matter if they are a fighter or not. Here are what those reasons are in the spirits' own words:

**Aquarius-** Lucy, despite the fact she tends to irritate me daily, is like her mother. Believing that celestial spirits are living people, not items and objects. Both fighting side by side with their spirits, willing to take a hit to protect them. I will continue to stand by Lucy's side, not only because of my promise to her mother, but because she is the only one who I believe has the right to hold me key.

**Sagittarius-** While it is true that I haven't been under Lucy's command for very long, I can tell she cares a lot about her friends. When that fire eating boy was getting killed and I told her that I couldn't make fire, there was that look in her eye that told me that she was afraid for him. Afraid of losing him. And when I shot the arrows that produced fire, the look of relief replaced the fear. The other spirits have told me many stories about how Lucy has stood by their side in battles or have took care of their wounds. So different from my pervious masters. That's why I will protect her. For she is a true celestial master.

**Taurus-** Lucy is the ground that gives me the chance to stand tall. While I may make many comments concerning her udders, as I like to call them, every time she calls me, I still know that she is also the most courageous and smartest girl that I have known. She doesn't back down from a fight and refuses to give up. She is my master and I'll forever be her solider.

**Cancer-** Lucy's the coolest celestial master I have ever known. Sometimes I sit back and remember the times that when she has called on me to give her a haircut that she asked my advice of some matters or just listen to me talk about the celestial world. She laughs as I tell her funny stories about my early life or gasps in surprise at the stories of recent lovely dovely encounters of Aquarius and Scorpio. She trusts me to make her beautiful and I will. It's the least I could do to repay her.

**Virgo-** Lucy is my princess. She is kinder than most and stranger than most. But that what's makes her my princess. It never ceases to amaze me when I watch from the skies as she tries to calm down the fights between the armor girl, the shirtless boy, and the fire boy. She tries her hardest to not be the weakest one of her team, always running towards that goal and refusing to let anything stand in her way.

**Plue-** Lucy's nice to me even while knowing that I'm the weakest of her spirits. She lets me have lollipops and take baths with her. She hugs me when I open my arms, asking for one. She took care of me when I got sick once, fussing over me like I was little her younger sibling. Maybe she sees me like that. Lucy's my big sister in my eyes.

**Leo (Loke)-** Lucy is the person that I have needed. She faced the celestial spirit king because she believed that I wasn't guilty of killing Karen. She yelled at him, saying that it wasn't a crime to look after your friends. She near disappeared like I would have just to get me back to celestial world. Her beauty, courage, bravely, and intelligence are some of the things that caused me to fall in love with her. I will not let her go and will fight any enemy to make sure that she doesn't get hurt.

**Lyra-** Lucy lets me play my songs, only listening in content. I have even started to let her call on me more often just so I can watch the stress leave her body. The way her shoulders loosens, her frown turns into a soft smile… they let me know that I'm helping her.

**Scorpio-** Yeah, Lucy is one of the women that I have to respect. Angel treated me like other celestial masters have done to me and other spirit; shields, items, tools. But with Lucy, I'm her friend. All of her spirits are her friends. We're not objects to be thrown away when we're broken, but living people who she has promise to fight side by side with and protect when we are down.

**Horologium-** My mistress once fixed my time hands when they got bent and twisted. She worked for five straight hours to untwist them and straighten them. She looked so happy when I got them back. My mistress is kind.

**Crux- **Lucy is a different woman than most. I could tell from when she asked me to find any connection that a celestial mage might have with Leo when he went by Loke in the human world. She looked so excited when I gave her the news, then confused as she tried to piece together what might have happened. Because she tried, she saved Leo's life. A courageous thing for a different woman like her.

**Gemini (both Gemi and Mini)- **She loves us spirits. That is why we could not kill us when Angel told us too. She was willing to do anything but give up her spirits, including dying. She loves us, all of us. That why we stand for her.

**Aries- **Lucy tried to avoid me and Leo fighting, knowing about what cause him to get banned from the celestial world in the first place. She was angry at Leo for not going back but still stood to fight with him. She didn't throw him away for disobeying her. She cried for us. She knew why he fought and helped him. She welcomed me, Gemini, and Scorpio with opened arms. Not because she got three more golden keys; she didn't want us to be abused by other masters.

**Capricorn- **Layla-sama raised Lucy well. Both are kind, smart, and treat their spirits well. I swore to protect Lucy-sama because I knew that she would treat her spirits well. When I heard that Layla passed away, my heart shattered. Though she retired Aquarius-sama, Cancer-sama, and I, I was the one who swore to protect her. When I saw Lucy-sama, before I even heard her name, I knew that she was Layla-sama's daughter. She was and still is the splitting image of Layla-sama, both in personality and looks. Every time I look at her, she reminds me of Layla-sama and how I could not protect her. But this time, I will protect Lucy-sama from disease to enemies.

These are the reasons why Lucy's celestial spirits stay by her side. They have promised to protect the young woman and they will keep their promise at whatever cost that it will bring.


End file.
